


Talk

by 0EntitysHumanity04



Series: Discarded Halo [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0EntitysHumanity04/pseuds/0EntitysHumanity04
Summary: This is my first time righting a fanfiction so sorry for any mistakes
Relationships: Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Vox - Relationship
Series: Discarded Halo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983130
Kudos: 1





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time righting a fanfiction so sorry for any mistakes

Anastasia looked out the window of the penhous of the porn studio watching the dizisens below went about their normal lives ( well as normal for hell that is ) as she slowly became a part of the plush red couch being as relaxed as she can be, when the elevator door opened her boss Vox stepped out and immediately spotted her but upon walking towards where she was it was clear to him that she was not in a good state to do the job he came here for her to do. 

“ Well looks like someone had a few to many for their own good “ Vox said jokingly as he moved over some empty bottles of “ speshal “ saki so that he could sit down with her Anastasia just laughed at it “ so what do you want from me this time Voxy” Anastasia said slightly giddy as Vox slightly cringed at the last comment as Anastasia continued to stare out the window taking another sip of the saki bottle she was currently nursing “ well I was going to send you to send you to take care of some individuals that have casing some trouble in parts of my territory and your the only person I can trust to do it but it seems that's not happening “ Vox said as calmly as to the best of his abilities. 

“ oh cum on don’t give up on me just yet “ 

“ Anastasia you're drunk I highly doubt you can stand on your own “ 

“ oh yeah watch me “ 

Vox watch as Anastasia struggled to get up from the couch after three minutes of her tring she go up but it took one second for her to fall down “ maybe you might be onto something “ is all she could say even drunk she rarely excerpts help, Vox ended up having to put her back on the couch “ I know you only drink when something is bothering you and i'm very curious about it “ Vox said with a smile on his face, he's known Anastasia for decades and hardly is this relaxed at all. 

“ Remind me again why I work for you ? “ she said out of the blue 

It took a moment to process what she said and when he did he simply just said “ you sold your soul to me in exchange for work and a higher place on the food chain “ Anastasia replied saying “ yah, but what were the details of it “ 

Of coarse Vox had to think about it for it has been a while since he last thought about it 

“ Well I found you after a successful muging to say I wasn't surprised was an understatement it's not every day you find an exterminator angel in the aliways of hell and for an angel you were brighter than you appear for you clearly knew who I was so you offered me a deal in extang for this high life you offered me your soul and that I couldn't refuse so it was a deal “ 

“ Yah so that I didn’t have to go back to the bright obnoxious place that I used to call home, no regrets “ Anastasia said in reply so they sat on the couch watching as the world outside went by. 

That was meany years ago and not a singe day gos by where she wished she could get to this place soner 

Hell was deferentially something


End file.
